dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SSWerty/archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball ST page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:48, February 9, 2010 A Favor Could you do me a favor?That Turtle guy 01:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you please put Sideways in one of the upcoming Dragon Ball ST Sagas? Admin Hi. I would like to add you but i do not remember how. I have not been on this site in a long time and would like my self to be taken off. can you help Nvander 04:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) how to add stuff i was just can u tell me how to add stuff on cause i have an fanmade idea i would like to see what u guys think of it i havn't finshed it yet cause i'm still thinking on a name so if u could tell me thanksSupersaiyan78 05:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thinking of a name can u help think of a name for the warrior i am stomped on this one? if u can thanksSupersaiyan78 07:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HalerN OK. How come nobody wants to edit my pages? Nekros5 Hey I have a small question. Do you know how I add that additional information below the images like the ones below the image of Cell. Nekros5 06:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 Ah thanks. I quickly got the hang of it. lol Would you happen to know how I can change the color of the infoboxes? And secondly, how do I add the quotes on the top of my character pages? Nekros5 08:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 hey iam tryin to make a story so can people watch my story its about goku not falling on his head and what would happen if he was evil im not done yet not even close HalerN Hey, can I help creating extra pages for Dragon Ball ST? Oh your welcome! Didn't say anything because I was at bed. Hey, wanna make a Dragon Ball Z game with me? It's called Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4. I finished it. Wanna add one extra character? Sure you can. You can add ST Vegeta, ST Trunks, ST Goten, ST Pan, ST Uub, and ST Dark Gogeta. You are the best SSWerty. Oh, and add ST Gohan and ST Videl in there. And type it like this: * Vegeta (ST) * Goten (ST) * Trunks (ST) * Pan (ST) * Uub (ST) * Dark Gogeta * Gohan (ST) * Videl (ST) type them at the end of the character roster section. Can you type Teen Gohan's story for me? I'll type GT Goku's sory, then you type Bulma's story. I added them for you. Get ready to type Teen Gohan's story. Your welcome. Yes, it's in the Cell Games Saga. Can I add Budokai 4 as your project in your user page? It is 70-90% finished. Can you add Serroli (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6) to Budokai 4? HalerN 21:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Remove one of the Supers please. HalerN 22:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can me, Piccolo The Super Namek, Vegetabardockforever, SuperSaiyan92, and Mr.SatanZant use Serroli for Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball SV Story? HalerN 03:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay. Can you tell us how you think of our work though? HalerN 04:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Feature image Hey there. Shouldn't be a voting to chose the featured image at the main page? Like each wiki a voting starts to determine next week's image. Like this wiki. Cheers. --- [X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 16:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon I've read the first few paragraphs, and it's not bad. However, I would like to ask why you entirely disregarded my advice on User blog:SSWerty/Dragon Ball ST. And since you are the most active administrator on this site, I would like to have a better administration. You should check people's articles, and see if they conflict canon. If they do, then simply place a message on the top of the article. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion offer. The main reason why I did not ask for it is also because I am more active on other wikis. I will try to create a non-canon-friendly template. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon friendly template I have created the template. Just place this at the top of any article that conflicts canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :As for what we do after posting the template, if the user makes no changes after a month, then the article is to be moved to his/her user namespace, thus making it a user page rather than an actual article. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, I find the NCF concept itself quite straightforward. I suppose we could supply specific examples. One thing that concerns me the most is when people re-write parts of actual canon, although it would be fine if "it was part of another universe," but that must be mentioned on the article itself. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Prince hows it goin man. i see yor an admin here. dats awsome! tell me more about dis place. 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) redo all the stuff i did for the sig, dat'll be a pain. i dont even remember wot i even did in the 1st place, lol. will it be ok if, wenever i comment on dis wiki i just sign my sig like dis, DARK PRINCE. Hi, um, I would um, can I help you and HalerN on Budokai 4? Mr.SatanZant 01:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Serroli What does Serroli look like? HalerN 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Budokai 4 Xbix Cover Art... I've made an Xbox 360 cover art for Budokai 4: Add the thumbnail of the Xbox 360 cover near the first paragraph on the page. HalerN 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) DBEA... Can you join the Dragon Ball Epic Announcements? You can put your reveal on the "Other Info" section. Type like this: * (put info here) Thanks. Vegetabardockforever 21:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You get to reveal stuff in DBEA. It stands for Dragon Ball Epic Announcements. So go ahead, reveal stuff. Vegetabardockforever 00:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) More info or reveal release dates, etc. in this. Copy what I did in my announcement for this: * Info will be revealed for (pick a fanfic or game). * The release dates will be revealed for (pick a fanfic or game). Vegetabardockforever 00:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Please respond. Vegetabardockforever 15:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i would like to be apart of vegetabardock thing hey bro i just wanted to see how i can make my story un able to be edited by other people please ansewer back when can saiyan prince 5821 23:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey bro i was just wonderin r u going 2 finish the terror of makros? ive been readin it and i like it but u havent added 2 it in like so long lol 21:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) alright kool dude and those other ones like origins of serroli, tiens tale, and silent assult, r u going 2 rite those after u do the terror of makros? 21:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! In my Dragonball Extreme fan fiction that Unregistered contributor person typed in an infomation that says: On the trivia last list: The fact that stuff like this exists directly proves that humanity is on a steep decline. Thank You!!! You blocked him for a year? Thank you!! Dragonball VT Hey can you do me a favor and read the first saga of Dragonball VT and give me some feedback on it i would greatly appreciate it i was supposed 2 write it with Darkprince returns and saiyn prince5821 but darkprince went 2 sleep b4 it started and sayin prince added a little and i had to alter it because it gave away too much of the story but i left some of his there that was like a line or two so the rest is written completely by me i just got carried away and wrote all night and ended up finishing the first saga :P 14:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks oke thanks, by the way is this wiki especially for dbz fanfiction? because if so i am going to post my own here soon :D Bardock. 19:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) oke, thanks for replying Bardock. 09:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey um this user 85.84.49.111 vandalized my Dragonball VT page i undid the edit but i would like you to do something about this please 23:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Hey thnx 4 ur help and feedback lol idk if you noticed but i used your Dragonball ST as a model for our story just i dont have quotes and i have many more Pictures. I was attepting to work on the next saga and it is going 2 feature a Metamoran. Unfortunately i have no idea what this is a pun on so i cannot begin writing would you happen to know what metamoran is a pun on? 04:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that was great the galick flash and i just combined his atacks atomic blast and final shine lol and hence the atomic Shine 04:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks homienow i can Finally start writing the second saga 05:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, Mr. Werty! Hello there Mr. Werty, I need to ask you something. Could you protect the Dragon Ball VT page? Being it's editor, I want to help. 05:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) wassup hey SSWerty didnt know you were on this wiki two. Makin a new story that could hopefully work out 23:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey,I readed your ST and it is really good. I found one speling error and fixed it :) Hope you don't mind. Administration Can you make me an administrator? I'll try to better enforce an NCF policy on this site. The fanon is sort of getting out of hand. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply to reply xD Ok Non Canon Friendly I saw that you have a non-canon friendly template. It grinds my gears, because your limiting the freedom of the users. They make Canon mistakes, who the hell cares? It's fanon, why limit their freedom by making sure it has to follow all canon? Try . ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball XT Could you help me a bit with Dragon Ball XT? Its the umm... how should I put it.... The Unintended Sequel of DBST. (Sorry) so umm... can u help me a bit? Many thanks! Rahul 16:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Piccolo The Super Namek'' No problem, then. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 09:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball St Hey I just wanted to say DBST is very good and I loved reading it. Also are budokai 4 and the ST game really coming out? And if you need a name for the warrior you could use Hantenks since he is a gohan, goten and trunks fusion. Miguelnuva1 Templates um i need some help on my Dragon Ball VT page i added a template but messed itup and idk how to fix it so can you help me please? 02:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) yes thts the one thnx 4 your help also i had a qquestion r u the only actuve admin on this site now? i have never seen any besides u b4 05:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :lol thts kool man i wish i could bcome an admin tho ive honestly wntd 2 ever since i got on the dragonball wiki but there loaded up on admins over there so i was hoping 4 over here 05:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Serroli Hi I just wanted to know if you had a look for Serroli he's my faviorte character and does he have an excat orgin beacuse I thought of a perfect back story for him. Serroli Hi I just wanted to know if you had a look for Serroli he's my faviorte character and does he have an excat orgin beacuse I thought of a perfect back story for him.Miguelnuva1 23:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) serroli so he was born like a regular saiyan then to parents? Oh okay then I didn't know his full back story so I had went a made one that i thought was cool.Miguelnuva1 06:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) After Dark Kai is sealed by the namekins he creates Serroli. Serroli is born to his low class parents and is born with power of 60,000 and is made a super elite. His learns super saiyan 1-4 by his 10th birthday and soon learns to hide his power and sense powers without a scouter. When Serroli is an adult his mother dies from a sickness and his farther is killed and he is told that the nameks are the reason. Serroli becomes a super saiyan 5 and destroys the orginal namek and discovers the saiyan king had his parents killed and Dark Kai put the saiyans up to it he becomes a super saiyan 6 and promises his parents to never serve dark kai again. Serroli then destroyes the saiyan homeworld and states that he is a god and will decide who is live and who dies. as the self preclaimed ruler of the universe the saiyans find the namekians on their new planet and and ask Prunga to kill Serroli. The namekian dragon can't grant this wish but is able to split Serroli in to 2 saiyan infants that will be born later in life and a second wish is made to fuse the two's powers together if Serroli is ever tried to be created again. Saiyans then create the legned of the super saiyan to warn everyone of Serroli. Vegeta is born to his parents and 5 years later Goku is born.Miguelnuva1 06:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) need a little help Hey I needed some help with a new wiki page and wanted to know if you could help me out.Miguelnuva1 02:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 1.How do you make the differnt sections. 2. Could I use Serroli in a fan fic I'm making. RE: Reply I don't own DBSV, but I'm the mistake fixer of the game. Do you think 215 chars are enough, or should I add one more character? HalerN 04:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, and also, you have two Cell Juniors on your character roster for Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga. Can I mind switching that to a different character? HalerN 04:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but... Hello, Mr. Werty, I want to ask; can i have your premission to use the ST characters in Tenkaichi Budokai? kthxbai, SonikFan112 Because ST is a awesome fanfic, and I want this game to have a HUGE roster. I've been asking fanfic writers to use their characters. Signature Hey i tried 2 do my signature but for some reason that i do not kno i cant get the picture on the right to show up im trying 2 insert this image and it just wont work so im out of ideas can u fix it please? 03:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes lol thts exactly what i did idk wats rong with it uugh 18:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm Lol please delete this article like just lmfao! http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bulmas_naughty_party 03:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Taken care of. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) DL Hey Mr. Werty, could you please protect Dragon Ball DL? kthbai Oh, and about Tenkaichi Budokai, I want this to focus on Dragon Ball as a whole, including fanfics. Hey!!! It's RFyle11!! Can I ask you something? Who created this article? Goku had lots of daughters and sons Galang, Suzanang and Alishang? He's the great-great grandfather of Chi-Chi Jr? Link: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Goku :I believe Nvander made that article. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : Protection Needed Hello Mr. SSWerty, Sir and a Qualified and Able Administrator of Dragon Ball Fanon Wikia! Dude, I need a favor from you. Could you please protect Dragon Ball XT so that people cannot vandalise it? Many thanks. Rahul 15:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek' P.S: How do you make those cool signatures and how do others also do it? : Taken care of. As for sigs, I don't know how to make them, unfortunately. [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hell Mr.SSWerty, Even your Signature has Gold 'SS' and 'Werty' is white! How do make the color like that? Thanks! Rahul 02:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek' : On another wiki, I got someone to make it for me, and then I just copy and pasted everything over. [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : I could do it if u wnt 05:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Signatures 2 Hello Mr.SSWerty, Thanks for the offer. I really do appreciate it. I need you to make a signature like with 2 Piccolos on either side. Thanks! Rahul 07:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek' can you put my story in the entry page : Sorry, but what do you mean? [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what's up man 1n4dl01d8yc127802 06:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) real quick can you check out Dragon Ball PW and Dragon Ball DS and tell me what you think. 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : I've ha a quick read through them, and so far they look good. Not much on DS, bt I assume you're going to be working on that. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z : NS Hi SSWerty,can you give me some feedback of my Dragon Ball Z : NS.I want to know is it good and more...What could I add... Raging Blast 13:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Having a look over it, I noticed how you had much more action and writing going on early in the story, but then the paragraphs started to get smaller. Perhaps you could think about expanding some of those. Also, you have a lot of weird trivia which I reckon could be trimmed down quite a bit. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm,you are right.The paragraph is getting smaller,but a paragraph like New Super Saiyan 2 isn't really important,so It doesn't need to bee long,but,when I make an important fight I will make the paragraph bigger.That is just how I work xD PW Okay dude, I finished the first saga for PW and started the brginning for the second. Tell me what you think. 18:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's looking good, but perhaps you should make it a bit easier to read. I have some trouble reading it, not because I'm short-sighted or anything, but because of the layout of the text. It looks too messy, in my opinion. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Need To Be An Administrator Hello Mr. SSWerty Could you please make me an administrator of http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com ? thanks in advance if you make me and thanks in advance if you dont make me! 10:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I cannot add new administrators. I need to be a Beaurocrat to make that change, and I am only an administrator. Sorry [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) YO!! Wassup? What's up, dude? Can you help me with my new fanfic, Dragon Ball RT? I will put it as your property if you want Mariofan45 13:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I do not really like to add to another user's fan fiction, so no, I would not like to help, unless you want me to do some other things, such as protecting the page and helping out with source coding. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New ST Logo I made a new logo for Dragon Ball ST . It isn't awesome but it isn't too bad either. I wonder if you'll accept it... Any ways, here it is. I know you won't since: 1) It's isn't better than your original one. 2) You already finished ST. I just gave it because you said that if any users have a ST logo, he/she can post it on your talk page. It doesn't matter if you do not accept it. P.S: It's alright if you can't make me an administrator. Are you an administrator/beaurocrat of a wikia, if you make that wikia? 12:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) EDIT from NomadMusik: If you want, I made this logo: <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 15:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : I like them both, but I'm wondering if they're suitable. They both remind me of Dragon Ball, which I think isn't really suitable, as ST is meant to be the darkest of the all the Dragon Ball story arcs. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : How about this? It has the eight star Dragon Ball too. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a suggestion for a logo too see: 22:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : I like the look of Raging gohan's one, though it is a bit simple. Perhaps you could change the colours of the 'Ball' to complete red. As for NomadMusik, I like the colour scheme of your new one, though it has the same style as the previous one, which makes me think of Dragon Ball. Perhaps if you could slant all the letters in the same direction, then it would be more suitable. By the way, thanks for all your submissions everyone! I would do this myself, though I am terrible with photoshop-like programs, and am only good at video editing programs. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :How about this? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Administrator. If you need a refresh of how to create admins, here's the link. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonball_Fanon_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 14:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : First, I do know of that page, which is only for requests and that page has no way for me to add a user as an administrator, which brings me to my second point. I have been asked time and time again on whether a user can be an administrator. I simply cannot give another user Sysop privileges. I need to have Beaurocrat rights, and I only have Administrator rights in order to make that change. Third, please sign all posts on talk pages. It helps clear up confusion. Thanks! --[[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dark Kai Image Here is an image for Dark Kai in DBST Creation Saga Villain. 14:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Uub? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : You can't seriously make out the difference since I darkened it. 03:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You know Dark Kai is meant to wear a black robe, have purple skin and be quite tall, don't you? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you don't want it, it's alright. I'm gonna remove it. P.S: This guy does wear black robes with gold lining. But if the skin's the problem, then I'll remove it. New and improved version of Dark Kai with Pure Black Kai Robes and Purple Skin. 08:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : My main problem with this is that it is easy to tell it is Uub. The colouring of the robes I like, but the fact that Uub is obvious is the main thing. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Check it out now. I darkened it so it's almost impossible to tell it's Uub. 09:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : : But now, I can't really see the image clearly. Sorry if I'm being picky, I just have a very clear image in my mind of what Dark Kai looks like. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... Alright... I give up on making Dark Kai images. 09:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorrry dude ill remove it i actully saw the pic on youre page but that was after i posted it once aguin sorry . 17:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HI hi im the creator of dragonball GH if you have any ideas for a new sagas contact me. 900. 500. is harrassing me. Please do something. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Please ban, no KILL User: 900.500!!! Please, please, Mr. SSWerty. I beg of you to ban... no MURDER User: 900.500. If I were an administrator, I would have banned him for a century. This would be because he deleted the whole content of Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles. Please do something. if you kill him, I would be thoroughly satisfied. Can you reverse the process that he had done? Please? If you do that, then I would be entirely happy and I will be under your debt forever.. 12:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Harsh, but he has made a article called "Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?" and it is inappropriate. Not only that, he has repeatedly been removing content from pages. He has also been harassing other users. Please ban him. P.S. You should really delete all pages with the delete template. P.S.S. He also made a diss page called "Nomad musik the puse". <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban Ban Ban ! Man SSWerty you must ban him ! For 1000 years if you can ! Rollback Privileges Mr.SSWerty, due to a threat named User: 900. 500. , many articles have been vandalized. So in order to stop these vandalism, I request you to grant me rollback privileges, if it is within your power to do so. I thank if you either way. 04:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Please ban User: 900. 500. 900. 500. I have permanently banned 900. 500. He will not be returning, and I apologise to anyone who has been attacked by him. I am sorry for having been ansent the last few days, but I'm back now. PS. Piccolo The Super Namek, I cannot give you Roll Back as I cannot access the User Rights page. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the justice 900. 500. got what was coming to him '''bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 04:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i think this goes to everybody but SSWerty has to agree but we should back up when your absent like people who can stand up for this site like super namek piccolo to have the power u Who said that you cannot grant rollback rights? It's widely known that admins. have the right to grant users rollback privileges. 08:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :In order to grant a user special privileges, such as Roll Back, one must have Beaurocrat rights. Currently, I only have Administrator, or Sysop, rights. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 10:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh... 12:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I still say he could've changed... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Protect DBZ : NS Can you protect Dragon Ball Z : NS ? :Sure [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 10:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks !Raging Blast 12:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Global Block for 900. 500. Since 900. 500. has vandalized more than one wiki (Fanon Wiki and Canon Wiki), he should be globally blocked forever. So, he'll stick to his own wiki A.K.A dragonballaf.fanon.wikia.com. Do you agree? 08:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :If he has his own Fanon site, why did he come here? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 10:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :To wreck havoc. Why else? And why else would he invade the Canon Wiki? To wreck havoc (again) 12:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Help How do you copyright a page? 09:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You can't really do that, as it's the internet and anyone could come along and steal our ideas. You can, however, place a template at the top of your article which says that you own the article. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 10:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Protection/Deletion Mr. Werty, please protect DL. Also, there are alot of articles with the delete category. I request you delete them all. :Why do you want it deleted? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 900. 500. has returned! Mr. SSWerty, the deadly threat named 900. 500. has returned by changing his IP address and by creating a new account. Vegeta it's 900. 500. has been lingering around Canon Wiki ! We should be on our guard and you must be on at all times Mr.SSWerty. I'm going to report this directly to Central Wiki and ask them to make me admin. or bureaucrat so I can protect the Wiki from hackers. Please protect us for the time being. 16:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :While 900. 500. may have returned again, it doesn't mean he will come here again. Besides, you have to be really sad to be blocked and then return just to vandalise. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Warning Can u lease warn Piccolo The Super Namek Becuase i was talking to SonikFan112 and he got a fit and said i couldn't tal;k on here again.Thank's! Um....what. No. I said you need to stop spamming, as did he. I told u i didn't know what spamming was. Well don't do it again. That's all we wanted to state. Ok then stop threaten me! We're not threaten you! We are warning you if you keep spamming. !!! Look. I said I'm sorry and I was warning you not to spam or in other words, not write unwanted messages. 16:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback. Since your a Bureaucrat now... Do you think there should be rollbacks? I'm just asking cause we don't have any and our Canon Wiki version has 4... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 11:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :We're planning to appoint some. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) How about a poll? A featured user poll! Rules: *Blog features nominations. *Admins and ''Bureaucrats ''cannot be a featured user, that would just cause suck ups to vote. *Anon. users can't vote. *Have to have signature to nominate. *Have to have reason behind nomination. *Can't nominate your self. *User with the most votes wins. After three months of winning featured user, said user can't be nominated until next month. Sound like a good idea? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 18:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Not really. This may cause tension between our users and possibly result in something ad happening. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Feature Hi can you feature my fan fiction on the main page it is called dragon ball vn : : How ya doing Hey Mr. Werty, I was wondering if you could protect my fanfics. I'm paranoid. Here they are: Dragon Ball DA; Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Triumph; Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso; Dragon Ball DA: War on Earth. Thanks in advance! '''bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 01:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Taken care of. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Protect Please protect Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension, Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings (video game) and Sadudukma (Nameless Namekian)? :Done. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What does... Hey man i'm almost done with the Template but is says this Template loop detected What does that mean? 00:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ummm.. I'm not too good with templates, so I can't really help you there. Perhaps you could ask SonikFan112, or another user who may have a knowledge of templates. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok. 00:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hey man i know why it said that,because nobody ever made the Usage of a User Box so i'm gonna make one. Okay, so you've got it sorted? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 03:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for congratulating me on surpassing 1,000 edits. I hope you also surpass the limits. 16:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Could u add some pictures to my fanfictions for me.Supersaiyian11 18:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC)